This invention relates to an antimicrobial carpet very effective for sterilizing molds, bacteria and viruses and a method for preparation thereof.
There exist in the air various molds, bacteria and viruses which affect deleterious influences upon human bodies. Particularly, in medical facilities such as hospitals, pathogens brought about by patients and visitors are floating in the rooms or sedimented on the floors in such facilities, whereby serious influences such as infection of the patients or visitors directly or indirectly with pathogens may be caused. For prevention of such infections in medical facilities, there have been adopted various methods. For example, there may be mentioned such methods as filtration of the air by means of a filter, thorough cleaning or sterilization of the floors, etc.
However, in conventional medical facilities wherein the floors are finished with rigid materials such as plastic tiles, molds, bacteria or viruses as pathogens brought about by patients or visitors will exist attached as such on the dust. Most of these pathogens, even if once sedimented on the floor after floating, will be floated again in the air by movement of passengers or others, thus repeating floating-sedimentation cycles. Consequently, removal efficiency by filtration of the contaminated air by means of a filter is low and also it is impossible to remove the microorganisms to a satisfactory extent by mopping or with the use of a dust collector. While spraying of a sterilizing agent on the floors may give a temporary sterilizing effect, it is difficult to keep the sterilizing effect persistently in a polyclinic hospital wherein there are frequent going in and out of persons. For the reasons mentioned above, it is very difficult to prevent infection within medical facilities to a satisfactory extent.